Dirty Dancing
by thorpedoo
Summary: Domino high puts up a mandatory dance class, but it seems like some of the students already know how... What will they do to themselves? How dirty can you get?
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my new story, hope you enjoy it!

It was the beginning of June and also a Monday. The first day of the week, everyone despised it and counted that there were five more days till Friday. But this Monday wasn't what everyone expected it to be. It was planned to be quite bizarre because Domino High decided to pop in a period of each day for the last month of school to learn well…dancing.

"Miss Wheeler! You, with Tristan!" Ms. Coughlin told Serenity. Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors have a new dance class, and coincidentally the gang ended up in the same class.

Serenity took Tristan's hand and moved out onto the dance floor. A bit of salsa music started up, and they began to dance. Serenity's hand moved onto his lower back, and other hand with his. They moved back and forth, about a foot away from each other. The music got more of a beat while Tristan moved about the dance floor, their feet moving in a circular motion, not taking any points.

The music stopped before they got any further. The shrilling cry of their instructor filled their ears, criticizing them.

"Mr. Tristan, your feet are all wrong! Don't move with the music, move with your soul. Take the music into you. NO NO NO! Not that way! No, get to the back," Ms. Beard shouted at the boy.

"I'm sorry mam," Tristan apologized giving a sigh.

"Mr. Kaiba, you dance with her," Ms. Beard yelled.

"What the fuck!" Seto shouted in disgust while Serenity stood there shyly. Tristan was fuming and yelling.

"Well, this is mandatory and as long as you are in my class you will listen to me. You get a zero for the class."

"See if I care, you bitch,"

"Well, you will when you don't get the student of the year too blend in with your college appliacation form."

"Damn you," Kaiba shouted grimancing but he obligued.

The music started again, Kaiba's hand on her lower back, hand in her hand near their faces. The tempo took a faster pace, as they moved faster, just inches from each others faces. Serenity's leg went in between his when they twirled into the circle. He held onto her wrists as she slithered down his body, feeling the warmth close to their skins. Pulling her back up, the tempo got faster and faster.

"Ohhh, Mr. Kaiba very good, now lift her in the air and lower her body to her face with your thighs," Ms.Beard interrupted, " place your hands on her lower back and dip her to where your chin is on her chest! I never knew you were so bright in this art of dancing. I'm so pleased with you two."

The other pairs stopped dancing and looked toward the them. Serenity was blushing slightly and she usually didn't get embarrassed.

"What the heck are you starring at? And old lady, there is no way I'm ever going to take your class ever again got it?" Kaiba responded and left the room promptly.

"Nonsense, we should have a recital," Ms. Beard said, "Serenity dear, you could be up dancing with Kaiba in the center stage."

"What?" Tristan, Duke and Joey screamed at once.

A/N: So how is it? I know it's short but I'll make later ones longer.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Here I go with chapter two!

"Oh my gosh Joey, did we just hear her right?" Tristan asked in astonishment.

Joey didn't respond and his face was beet red. Tristan and Duke just looked depressed. This was going to be quite a long Monday for them. After all, they didn't end up with exactly the best dancing partners. Since there were less girls than boys, Tristan had to end up with Joey. Now, that wouldn't be too pleasing to see.

Serenity stepped out of class that day feeling quite happy. Many girls were starring at her envying that she is paired up with Kaiba as the news got around. Serenity had never been the girl who was super popular and loud. Some were jealous of her though and she knew it. Serenity knew that she looked much prettier and attracted more boys and teacher's likings. Maybe she was to the short side standing at 160 cm but she knew that there were advantages of being petite. She swung her chestnut red hair and smiled, this dancing class was going to be fun in more than one way…especially with Kaiba as a partner.

Meanwhile Ms. Beard was preparing for the end of the day to go home. She wasn't exactly the most conserved teacher and felt like she could express herself in dancing. She knew that kids thought it was lame but come on, she was always enthusiastic. Other teachers thought she was different but didn't know why.

She looked down at her list of students to prepare them for costumes. Seto Kaiba, that name popped out on her and she smiled. He has quite an attitude, yes, but he will listen to her she decided. Anyways, with his chestnut brown hair, he looked rather hot. Wait until I make a move on him, she thought seductively. She brushed away her medium lengthed dirty blond hair.

Back in the Kaiba mansion, he had a rough day. What the heck was dancing for? It was for wimps and he certainly didn't belong in the category. And that sophomore girl that was his partner, she's probably quite stuck up.

Kaiba opened his computer and went online checking for some business e-mails. A random pop up came on and just out of slight curiosity he read it, it said:

There once was a girl I knew

She called me to get my number

She spent 20 minutes staring at the orange juice box because it said "concentrate"

She put lipstick on her forehead because she wanted to make up her mind

She tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order

She sent me a fax with a stamp on it

She tried to drown a fish

She thought a quarterback was a refund

She got locked in a grocery store and starved to death

She tripped over a cordless phone

She took a ruler to bed to see how long slept

She asked for a price check at the dollar store

She studied for her blood test

She thought meow mix was a CD for her cats

When she heard that 90 of crimes occur around home she moved

When she missed the44 bus she took the 22 bus twice

When she took you to the airport and saw a sign that said -" Airport left" she turned around and went home.

The End

What the hell was that? Kaiba thought to himself, what a waste of my time and we all know time means money.

Then Kaiba thought to himself, if the pop up described a boy, it would definitely be the mutt Wheeler and he almost laughed at the close resemblance. Maybe it's a Wheeler relative or something he thought jokingly. I would never associate myself with an idiot like that…only in the mean time he didn't know that he could talk about the future like that.

A/N: I don't own the thing that Kaiba received, it came from some forwarding thing my friend sent me. I don't really know exactly where I'm going with this but oh well. Tell me if u ppl have any ideas.


End file.
